


Card Game

by Hieiko



Series: Snark and Passion [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: open_on_sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Cordy play poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for open_on_sunday's "Numbers" challenge.

The players locked stares. Almost simultaneously, they each raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Ladies first," one said.

"Oh no, you first," said the other.

"As you wish." Spike laid his cards down with a flourish. "Let's see you beat that, princess."

"You cheated!" Cordelia cried indignantly, before her lips quirked into a smile. "But, it doesn't matter, 'cause I still win." And with that, she waved her royal flush at him.

Spike groaned, and dropped his cash on the table. "Never playing poker with you again, love. Do you get visions about my cards or something?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes.


End file.
